


find light in the beautiful sea

by notthebigspoon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Courtship rituals?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	find light in the beautiful sea

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill a prompt given on kyluxsoftkinks over at Tumblr. I actually intend to and have been working on expanding this but I wanted to post this to get my ass in gear with fic writing and posting. I knew if I didn't post it, I probably wouldn't post anything else in the meantime so here we are.
> 
> Title taken from Diamonds by Rihanna.

“Courtship rituals?”

This is impossible, and more than that, it's improbable. Also, horrifingly uncomfortable. Those things, however, are not enough to turn Hux from this. He was raised to never show how he felt in voice, look, or manner. (Speeches and the like are a category unto themselves.) Therefore, he does not blanch at Ren's bafflement or incredulous grin. He merely tilts his head.

“I'm sure you heard me.” Hux says smoothly, his hand gliding over Millicent's fur. “My position at present, expects me to be singular, though that's not required. Merely expected. But my future aspirations demand more. Were I to rule in any capacity, I would be much stronger with a powerful and capable companion and guard at my side.”

“But... courtship rituals?”

Hux sighs. “Do try to gather what little intellect you claim to possess and pay attention. This isn't difficult to understand. I prefer to ascend with a spouse beyond question or reproach. For you to fulfill that capacity, to avoid any appearance of a marriage of convenience, I would have to court you in accordance with the etiquette and dictates of my planet and social class. If that is done, correctly and in order, none can question my union, nor could the union be dissolved. It is eternal.”

For a long time, there is silence, broken only by Millicent's purring and the click of ice stones in Hux's glass of whiskey. They sit in armchairs that flank a transparisteel wall. Hux is wrapped in a rich robe, Millicent purring happily in his lap. Ren is across from him, soft and unthreatening in loose pants and a tank top, long hair hiding his scarred face. There's beauty in this bliss, this domesticity. His mind turns to the future.

If his future plans, both the immediate and the more distant, come to fruition, this is a scene that will repeat itself in perpetuity. In that reality, he will reign as Emperor. Ren, Kylo, will be there as his guard, as his spouse, as his consort, as his beloved. Clothed in silk and adorned with gem. The galaxy will bow to Hux and Hux will bow in worship at the shrine of Ren. But only if Ren is willing to accept his proposal of courtship and all that it entails.

“What changes now?” Ren asks softly. “When we're here? Alone. Us.”

“Little.” Hux says, relief coursing through him. “We'll speak with a temple representative, remotely. It will be discrete. That comes sporadically. The first step is a declaration of intent. This is done when one has been keeping company with an individual in mixed company and has decided on exclusivity. Then one progresses to time spent alone, something we have already done. It's many little things at first, most of which I suppose are done, when I take the time to complete the paperwork.”

Ren grins. “When my ass. You've already done it, haven't you?”

“I was hopeful. Perhaps too expectant.”

“As if I could possibly say no.” Ren scoffs, moving to his knees and sitting at Hux's feet like he so often does. He takes a nuzzle from Millicent before leaning up to kiss Hux. “Well, what's the first tangible step?”

“For you, you would advertise your status as one being courted with braids. To be with one of another gender is exceedingly rare on my planet. Bloodlines and such, you understand.”

“It's not as if I can advertise anyway.” Ren points out, glancing at his helmet on the table across the room. “But as long as the braids are there, I'm guessing?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Then hop to it.” Ren grins, turning and sitting tailor fashion in front of Hux. “Make me pretty.”

Hux sputters. “I've not the first notion how to braid. That is in the first place. In the second, you're supposed to put them in yourself. You do it because you are agreeing to the courtship and showing that you have chosen to accept someone's attentions. Figure it out yourself.”

“But-”

“You just want me to play with your hair and I've no intention of indulging you in that.” Hux snorts. “Figure it out.”

Ren huffs and rests his head back against Hux's knees. “I'm reconsidering this whole thing. How about if I learn to do it, and show my acceptance, you'll agree to do it sometimes. You like playing with my hair. You know you do.”

“I do.” Hux concedes, leaning down and kissing Ren's creased forehead. “I could find that arrangement satisfactory. So you agree?”

“I agree. I agree to learn to be a hairdresser for you.” Ren announces grandly, reaching back with his absurdly long arms and patting Hux's cheek. “I suppose I agree to permit you to court me as well.”

“Thank you.”

Ren shrugs, rolling again and resting his chin on Hux's thigh, their eyes meeting and their fingers tangling together. “I would never refuse you something so important to you. I love you. I will always find a way to be with you.”

“That's all I wanted.”


End file.
